London Buses route 401
London Buses route 401 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between Bexleyheath and Thamesmead, it is operated by Arriva London. History London Buses route 401 has been changed several times: *19 July 1913: Dartford - Farningham Introduced as a service. *1917: Dartford - Sevenoaks Extended from Farningham to Sevenoaks *1924: Bexley - Sevenoaks Extended from Dartford to Bexley *1934 - 1935: Gravesend - Sevenoaks Diverted from Bexley to Gravesend. *1946: Belvedere - Sevenoaks Diverted to Belvedere. *1978: Belvedere - Dartford Withdrawn between Dartford and Sevenoaks. *1983: Thamesmead - Dartford Extended from Belvedere to Thamesmead. *16 January 1988: Woolwich High Street - Dartford Transferred from Kentish Bus to Bexleybus Route 401 commenced operation on 16 January 1988 between Woolwich High Street and Dartford Heath via Nathan Way - Eastern Way - Carlisle Road - Bentham Road - Thamesmead Town Centre - Central Way - Crossway - Harrow Manor Way - Yarnton Way - Eastern Way - then Mon-Fri peaks double run via Anderson Way and Crabtree Manorway roundabout back to Eastern Way - Picardy Road - Nuxley Road - Bedonwell Road, Long Lane - Woolwich Road - Bexleyheath Shopping Centre - Mayplace Road - Erith Road - Bexleyheath Garage - Bexleyheath Broadway - Gravel Hill - Bourne Road - Bexley High Street - Vicarage Road - Dartford Road - Old Bexley Lane - Oakfield Lane. The route was initially operated by Bexleybus from their Bexleyheath (BX) garage using Leyland Titans and Leyland Olympians. Prior to 16 January 1988 the route was a commercial route operated by Kentish Bus. On 24 October 1990, the route passed to London Central but still operating from their Bexleyheath (BX) garage. On 19 October 1991, the route was withdrawn between Woolwich and Thamesmead, this section was replaced by revised route 244. At the same time, the route was converted to full Leyland Titan operation and the Projections beyond Bexleyheath to Dartford were restricted to schoolday only. On 9 October 1994, a Sunday service was introduced using MCW Metroriders. On 23 January 1999, the service was revised to operate daily between Thamesmead and Bexleyheath. At the same time, the route was retained by London Central and the projections beyond Bexleyheath to Bexley and Dartford Heath were replaced by Route 601. On 23 October 1999, it was withdrawn between Bexleyheath and Dartford. On 1 April 2000, the route was converted to low floor operation using Plaxton President bodied Volvo B7TLs. On 24 January 2004, the route was retained by London Central. On 22 January 2011, the route was again retained by London Central. In 2013, Alexander Dennis Enviro 400s were introduced. In 2016, Wright Eclipse Gemini bodied Volvo B7TLs were introduced. In November 2016, the Alexander Dennis Enviro 400s were replaced by Wright Eclipse Gemini 2 bodied Volvo B9TLs. On 20 January 2018, the route passed to Arriva London operating from their Arriva London garage using Wright Gemini 2 bodied VDL DB300s. Current Route Route 401 operates via these primary locations: *Bexleyheath *Belvedere *Belvedere Station *Thamesmead External links *London Bus Routes Gallery *Full Timetable (PDF)